A variety of techniques and apparatus have been developed over the years to prevent the unauthorized removal of computers and other office equipment, including for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,483 issued Oct. 31, 2000 to Galant, U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,928 issued Oct. 30, 2001 to Galant, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,752 issued Feb. 13, 2007 to Galant. It is desirable to provide an equipment security device which can easily be adjusted for use with and to display electronic tablet devices or equipment components of different sizes. It is also desirable to provide a security device that can be conveniently used to secure an electronic tablet device in both the vertical and horizontal viewing positions.